


Third Time's The Charm

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches Sherlock masturbate with a dildo.</p>
<p>And likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actinoutloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actinoutloud/gifts).



John was quiet, he knew he always had to be on nights like this. The chances of Sherlock going to bed before him were slim enough, but the number of times he forgot to completely shut the door? By John’s count, this was only the third. The first time, he had glanced in on his way to the stairs, transfixed by the sight of Sherlock writhing on the bed, but the sight of the large, flesh colored dildo had sent him hurrying up the stairs to his own room to put a hand down his own pants.

The second time, he had knelt by the door, mouth watering at the sight of it, the slicked up silicone being pressed into Sherlock’s ass. He hadn’t had supplies, though, leaving his own cock slightly chaffed from the lack of lube.

This time, though, he had been prepared. A small tube of lube covertly stashed in the cushions of his chair, and now he could kneel by Sherlock’s door and watch everything unfold like a private porno made just for him. First came the fingers, quick thrusts with the slender digits, just enough to make sure a generous amount of lube made it inside. Then the head of the dildo was placed at Sherlock’s barely stretched hole and pressed inside. The low groan Sherlock made went straight to John’s cock, urging him to fist himself as he watched Sherlock begin to move the dildo inside him. He thrust into his fist in time with that fake cock, pretending it was his own cock as he penetrated Sherlock. He could imagine it, tight, wet heat, surrounding him.

John’s other hand went to his lips, biting his knuckles as he threatened to let his own moans join Sherlock’s as the man sped up before finally arching of the bed with a gasp, having never touched his own cock.

John was hardly able to hold back the cry as his orgasm followed, never had he been more grateful to see Sherlock removing the dildo and curling onto his side, facing away from the door. John knew he wouldn’t have been able to move in time that Sherlock, had he turned to face the door, wouldn’t have seen him, hand still down his pants, showing all the signs that Sherlock would read in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> you read the summary, that was basically the entire fic in so many words. thanks tumblr for making me write stuff on the fly. i love the people i follow.


End file.
